X Games
The X Games is an annual extreme sports event hosted, produced, and broadcast by ESPN. Coverage is also shown on ESPN's sister network, ABC. The inaugural X Games were held during the 1995 summer in Newport, Rhode Island. Participants compete to win bronze, silver, and gold medals, as well as prize money. The competition often features new tricks such as Tony Hawk's 900 in skateboarding, Travis Pastrana's double backflip in freestyle motocross, Heath Frisby's first ever snowmobile front flip in Snowmobile Best Trick, and Torstein Horgmo's first landed triple cork in a snowboard competition. Concurrent with competition is the "X Fest" sports and music festival, which offers live music, athlete autograph sessions, and interactive elements. The X Games gained media exposure due to their big name sponsors, top-tier athletes, and consistent fan attendance. As the Journal of Sport Management (2006) explains, Generation X and Generation Y are the two demographics most highly valued by marketers. This creates a broad approach on marketing towards that certain demographic, which is why the X Games marketing and economic outlook is so "out of the box". According to ESPN (2008), in the Winter X Games inaugural year, 1997, 38,000 spectators attended the four-day event. In 1998, the attendance dropped to 25,000 spectators. But just two years later, a record attendance of 83,500 people attended the Winter X Games' East Coast debut. The X Games and Winter X Games continue to grow with the popularity of action sports and the athletes who compete in them. As part of the X Games, there have been performances by various rock bands over the years, as well as a DJ being on-site at all events. The X Games have made it a point since its founding to stage an eco-friendly event. Such measures include using biodiesel fuel in their vehicles and organizing recycling campaigns. The X Games has never carried out drug tests on competitors, which has been criticized by the World Anti-Doping Agency director general David Howman and the International Olympic Committee president Thomas Bach.WADA Statement on X Games in Norway – World Anti-Doping Agency, February 22, 2016ESPN pushing ahead with X Games Oslo despite criticism of drug-testing policy – Ben Fischer, Sports Business Daily, February 22, 2016Bach Blasts X Games Oslo for No Drug Testing – Around the Ring, February 21, 2016 Winter X Games The Winter X Games VIII in 2002 was the first time an X Games event was televised live and also had coverage by ESPN's flagship news program, SportsCenter. Viewership across the three networks that carried coverage of the event – ABC Sports, ESPN, and ESPN2 – exceeded 2001's household average by 30% according to Nielsen Media Research. The event also reached record highs in several demographic categories. To accommodate the first-time live coverage, nighttime competitions were added, resulting in record attendance for the Aspen/Snowmass venue. The 2002 Winter X Games was a huge year for ESPN and the X Games. It was the first year that the games were held in Aspen, Colorado at Buttermilk Mountain. The Games continued to add new events including the ski slopestyle event, ski superpipe event, snowboarding, skateboarding etc. The most memorable incident of the 2002 Games was when the entire 2002 U.S. Olympic freestyle snowboarding team showed up to compete in the Winter X snowboard superpipe event, just weeks before the Salt Lake City Olympics. Also in 2002, ESPN announced the establishment of the X Games Global Championship. The Global Championship featured two distinct venues hosting competitions in summer and winter action sports simultaneously. It consisted of six teams of the World's top athletes, grouped together by their region of origin, to compete in the four-day event. The winter sports were held in Whistler Blackcomb Resort in British Columbia, and the events included snowboarding and skiing. The Winter X Games are held in January or February (usually in January) and the Summer X Games are usually held in August, both in the United States. The location of the Winter X Games is in Aspen, Colorado, through 2019, while the location for the Summer X Games has been in Los Angeles, changing to Austin, Texas, in June 2014. The X Games also has international competitions and demos around the world that are held at varying times throughout the year. The games are shown live on television. The Winter X Games are, as described by ESPN (2008), a competition compiled of the greatest winter action sport athletes from around the world competing on an annual basis. The competition has day and evening events including skiing, snowboarding and snowmobiling. The first Winter X Games took place at Mountain Resort in Big Bear Lake, California, in 1997. The following two years, the Games were held at Crested Butte Mountain Resort in Colorado. The two years following that, the Games were held in Mount Snow, Vermont. Since 2002, the Winter X Games have been held at Aspen's Buttermilk Mountain and will continue to be until 2019, according to ESPN. During 2015's Winter X Games, ESPN used camera drones to capture aerial views of the athlete's runs. This was a first for ESPN. Global expansion X Games Asia have been held annually since 1998. In May 2003, the X Games held the Global Championships, a special event where five continents competed in 11 disciplines. The event was held in two locations: the Alamodome in San Antonio, Texas, and Whistler, British Columbia. The final team results, in order, were the United States, Europe, Australia, Asia, and South America. In May 2011, ESPN held a bid to select three host cities in addition to Los Angeles, Aspen, and Tignes, France, to form a six-event calendar for the next three years beginning in 2013.ESPN announces bid process for the X Games and Winter X Games – ESPN, May 17, 2011 In May 2012, the selected cities were announced: Barcelona, Spain; Munich, Germany; and Foz do Iguaçu, Brazil.Devon O'Neil, X Games expands globally, Xgames.com, May 1, 2012 The two European cities have hosted Summer Olympics in the past, whereas Brazil has provided several X Games competitors. Despite previous plans for a three-year run, ESPN opted to cancel the global expansion after 2013. Since 2010, Winter X Games Europe have been held in Tignes. Events Current Summer ;Flat Track * Moto X Flat Track ;Moto X *Moto X Speed & Style *Moto X Best Whip *Moto X Freestyle *Men's Moto X Endurocross *Women's Moto X Endurocross *Moto X Step Up *Moto X Adaptive Racing *Men's Moto X Racing *Women's Moto X Racing *Moto X Quarterpipe ;Mountain Bike *Mountain Bike Slopestyle ;Skateboarding *Skateboard Vert *Men's Skateboard Park *Women's Skateboard Park *Street League Skateboarding *SLS Select Series *Women's Skateboard Street *Skateboard Big Air ;BMX Freestyle *BMX Vert *BMX Park *BMX Street *BMX Big Air *BMX Dirt ;Real Video Series *Real Surf *Real Women *Real Street *Real Moto ;Red Bull Phenom *Mountain Bike Slopestyle *Skateboard Street *BMX Street ;Esports *MLG Call of Duty *MLG Counter Strike: Global Offensive Current Winter ;Skiing *Ski Big Air *Men's Ski Slopestyle *Women's Ski Slopestyle *Men's Ski Superpipe *Women's Ski Superpipe ;Snowboarding *Snowboard Big Air *Women's Snowboard Slopestyle *Men's Snowboard Slopestyle *Men's Snowboard Superpipe *Women's Snowboard Superpipe *Men's Snowboard X *Women's Snowboard X *Bobsled Freestyle ;Snowmobile *Snowmobile Freestyle *Snowmobile Speed & Style *Snocross *Snocross Adaptive ;Real Video Series *Real Snow *Real Snow Backcountry *Real Ski Backcountry Past Summer ;Aggressive inline skating *Vert Skating *Vert Skating Triples *Vert Skating Best Trick *Street Skating *Park Skating ;BMX *BMX Flatland *BMX Downhill *BMX Vert Doubles *BMX Vert Best Trick ;Rally & Off-Road Truck *Rallycross Lites *Rallycross SuperCar *Gymkhana Grid *Stadium Super Trucks ;Skateboarding *Skateboard Big Air Rail Jam *Downhill Skateboarding *Skateboard Vert Doubles *Women's Skateboard Vert *Skateboard Vert Best Trick *Skateboard Game of SK8 ;Other *Climbing *Street luge *X-venture race *Motocross supercross *Wakeboarding *Skysurfing *Bungee jumping *Barefoot Waterski Jumping *Motocross Best Trick *Mountain Bike Trials *Mountain Bike Slalom *Mountain Bike Giant Slalom Past Winter *Super Modified Snow Shovel Racing *Snow Mountain Bike Racing *Skiboarding *Ice climbing *Ultracross *Snowskating *Hillcross *Snowmobile Best Trick *Men's Skier X *Women's Skier X *Mono Skier X History at X Games 17 in Los Angeles competing in the Moto X Step Up event.]] Summarized from ESPN.com Summer X Games *'1995: Extreme Games' – Newport, Rhode Island & Mount Snow, Vermont **500,000 in attendance * Chris Senn wins the gold medal in Skateboard Street beating Tony Hawk who took the silver. * Justin Seers wins the gold medal in Barefoot Water Ski Jumping. * After injuring his right leg during qualifying, Bob Pereyra wins the gold in Street Luge. * Jay Miron takes the gold in BMX Dirt. * Tony Hawk takes the gold in Skateboard Vert after Neal Hendrix bails on his final run. * Mat Hoffman takes his first gold medal in BMX Vert. * Robert "Fig" Naughton wins gold in Dual Downhill Mountain bike. *'1996: X Games II' – Providence & Newport **200,000 in attendance * Dave Mirra wins his first gold medal in BMX Street. * Rodil de Araujo Jr. takes the gold in Skateboard Street. * Joey Garcia takes the gold medal in BMX Dirt. * Mat Hoffman takes his second gold medal in BMX Vert. *'1997: X Games III' – San Diego (June 20–28, 1997) **221,200 in attendance * T.J. Lavin takes the gold medal in BMX Dirt, edging out Brian Foster and Ryan Nyquist. * Dave Mirra takes his second gold medal in BMX Street. *In the debut of Skateboard Vert Doubles, Tony Hawk and Andy Macdonald teamed up and took home the gold. * Snowboarding Big-Air makes its debut at the Summer X Games with Peter Line taking the gold for the men and Tina Dixon taking the gold for the women. *In Skateboard Vert, Tony Hawk took home the gold by completed the first of many of his history-making moments at the X Games: the "Perfect Run". His score was a 97.50. * Chris Senn takes home his second gold medal in Skateboard Street. * Trevor Meyer takes the gold in the debut of Flatland BMX. *'1998: X Games IV' – Mission Beach, San Diego, California (June 1998) **233,000 in attendance * The team of Dennis McCoy and Dave Mirra take the gold in BMX Vert Doubles. * Brian Foster edges out Ryan Nyquist and Joey Garcia to take gold in BMX Dirt. * Dave Mirra takes his third gold medal in BMX Street. * Trevor Meyer claims his second gold medal in Flatland BMX. * Tim Ward wins the gold in Inline men's vert. * Tony Hawk and Andy MacDonald take home their second gold medal in Skateboard Vert Doubles. * Rodil de Araujo Jr. takes his second gold medal in Skateboard Street. *'1999: X Games V' – Pier 30 & 32, San Francisco (June 25 – July 3, 1999) **275,000 in attendance * Dennis Derammelaere takes the gold in Dual Street Luge. * Dave Mirra wins his fourth gold medal in BMX Street. * Andy MacDonald and Tony Hawk claim their third gold medal in Skateboard Vert Doubles. ** First professional sporting event (full event) broadcast live on the Internet. ** After eleven failed attempts, skateboarder Tony Hawk finally landed a 900-degree spin (the 900). ** Travis Pastrana won the first ever Moto X Freestyle event at the X Games, after dislocating his spine the previous spring. He also scored the highest run ever (99.00 points). *'2000: X Games VI' – Pier 30 & 32, San Francisco, California (August 17–22, 2000) ** Dave Mirra won BMX Park, landing the first ever double backflip in competition. * The name of the street event for BMX and Skateboarding is changed to Skateboard Park and Bike Stunt Park. * Eric Koston wins his first ever X Games gold medal in Skateboard Park. * Bob Burnquist wins the gold medal in Skateboard Vert Best Trick with a Fakie 5–0 Kickflip out on the grind bar. * Travis Pastrana wins his second gold medal in Moto-X Freestyle. ** Tommy Clowers won the first ever Moto X Step Up event at a record-breaking height of 35 feet. ** Bucky Lasek scored a 98.50 in Skateboard Vert, the highest in X Games history. *'2001: X Games VII' – South Philadelphia Sports Complex, Philadelphia (August 17–22, 2001) **235,000 in attendance ** Bob Burnquist managed an almost perfect Skateboard Vert run with a score of 98.00. This run is consider by many to be the best run ever in the history of skateboard vert, as Burnquist landed several tricks that had never been done before. Tony Hawk, who was commentating, nearly lost his voice while screaming in disbelief. ** Taïg Khris won the In-line Vert event, with the first double backflip in Inline skating history. * Stephen Murray lands the first double backflip in Bike Stunt Dirt and wins the gold medal with Ryan Nyquist taking the Silver and T.J. Lavin with the Bronze. * X Games VII filmed for ESPN's Ultimate X: The Movie. * Travis Pastrana wins his third gold medal in Moto X Freestyle. He also takes the silver in Moto X Step Up. ** Danny Harf landed a 900-degree spin in wakeboarding. *'2002: X Games Eight' – First Union Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (August 15–19, 2002) ** Mat Hoffman landed the no handed 900-degree spin on a BMX. ** Mike Metzger landed the first back flip in Moto X Freestyle X Games history over an 80-foot gap. He also pulled off two consecutive flips in a competition run for the victory. **Pierre-Luc Gagnon won gold in Skateboard Vert Best Trick by landing a Heelflip McTwist. *'2003: X Games Nine' – Staples Center & LA Coliseum, Los Angeles (August 14–17, 2003) ** Brian Deegan landed the first ever 360 in Moto X Freestyle, earning him the bronze in FMX and gold in Big Air/Best Trick. ** Ryan Sheckler became the youngest X Games gold medalist ever at the age of 13 in Skateboard Streetpark. *'2004: X Games 10' – Staples Center, Home Depot Center, Long Beach Marine Stadium, Los Angeles (August 5–8, 2004) ** Nate Adams became the first person to defeat Travis Pastrana in the Moto X Freestyle event at the X Games. ** Danny Way wins the inaugural Skateboard Big Air. ** Jeremy McGrath made his first appearance at the X Games, winning gold in Moto X Step Up and bronze in Supermoto. ** Chuck Carothers wins Moto X Best Trick with the first body varial done at X Games. *'2005: X Games 11' – Staples Center, Los Angeles (August 4–7, 2005) **Removal of inline skating from competition. ** Shaun White failed to land the 1080 in Skate Best Trick after 29 attempts. ** Jamie Bestwick landed the first ever double tailwhip flair in the BMX Vert Best Trick event. ** Travis Pastrana won gold in Moto X Freestyle again and became the most decorated athlete in motocross. ** ESPN signed a contract to keep the X Games in Los Angeles through 2009. *'2006: X Games 12' – Staples Center, Home Depot Center & Long Beach Marine Stadium, Los Angeles (August 3–6, 2006) ** Travis Pastrana landed the world's first double backflip on a dirt bike, and won Moto X Best Trick with a score of 98.60, the highest current score in best trick. ** Kevin Robinson landed the double flair for the first time. ** Travis Pastrana won the inaugural X Games Rally, beating the former World Rally Champion, Colin McRae by .52 seconds after the latter rolled his car with two corners to go at the Home Depot Center. ** Chad Kagy landed the first flatwhip double tailwhip 540. ** Skateboarder Nyjah Huston became the youngest athlete to compete in X Games at 11 years old. *'2007: X Games 13' – Staples Center, Home Depot Center & Long Beach Marine Stadium, Los Angeles (August 2–5, 2007) ** Jake Brown was hurt after landing the first 720 in Big Air competition. He fell from 40'+ and landed on his backside and back on the flat. The force of the fall knocked his shoes off. After 8 minutes laying motionless, he walked away with help. He suffered a fractured wrist, bruised lung and liver, whiplash, ruptured spleen and a concussion. ** Ricky Carmichael won the first ever motocross racing circuit. ** Mat Hoffman returned to competition in BMX Big Air. ** Simon Tabron made an X Games first, doing back-to-back 900s in BMX Vert. *'2008: X Games 14' – Los Angeles (July 31 – August 3, 2008) ** Danny Way clipped his shins on the lip of the quarterpipe after a 20+ foot freefall during the Big Air competition, which the commentators refer to as the "second worst fall ever at the X Games" (the first being Jake Brown's the year before). After spending a few minutes with paramedics, Way limped back to the ramp and went on to nail the trick he had fallen on, coming in second place, Behind Bob Burnquist who scored a 96.00. ** Ryan Sheckler won gold in Skateboard Street, his second gold medal at the X Games. ** Kyle Loza won his second gold medal in the Moto X Best Trick competition in two appearances by performing a never-before-seen move named the "electric doom." ** X games XIV filmed for X Games 3D: The Movie. ** Skateboarder Andy Macdonald won his 15th X Games medal, surpassing Tony Hawk as the all-time leader in skateboarding medals. ** Rally racer Travis Pastrana reclaimed the gold medal by defeating Tanner Foust in the Rally X final. ** Jim DeChamp fell while attempting the first ever frontflip on a motocross bike. ** Tarah Gieger of Puerto Rico won the gold medal in the first-ever women's supercross race. ** Jeremy Lusk won a gold medal in the freestyle motocross (FMX) event. *'2009: X Games 15' – Los Angeles (July 30 – August 2, 2009) ** Skateboarder Jake Brown won his first gold medal in the Big Air competition. ** Danny Way won the inaugural Big Air Rail Jam, a contest which he created. ** Paul Rodriguez won Skateboard Street. ** Ohio's Anthony Napolitan landed the first ever double front flip on a bicycle. ** Kyle Loza became the first person to three-peat gold Moto X Best Trick in controversial fashion by using the same trick he used to win in 2008, the "electric doom", especially after the judges had said that "innovation" would win the gold that year. ** Ricky Carmichael fell and hurt himself on Moto X Step Up. Due to the circumstances, dual gold medals were awarded to Carmichael and to Ronnie Renner. ** Blake Williams became the first non-American rider to win FMX gold. ** Jamie Bestwick wins BMX Vert for the third time. ** Pierre-Luc Gagnon won gold in Skateboard Vert for the second consecutive year. ** In his first X Games appearance, the retired IndyCar champion Kenny Brack won Rally X gold over the defending gold medalist Travis Pastrana. In a TV first, co-drivers Jen Horsey and Chrissie Beavis commentate live inside the racecars. ** Ashley Fiolek, 18, won the Women's Motocross Super X, becoming the Games' first deaf medalist. *'2010: X Games 16' – Staples Center, Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum & L.A. Live, Los Angeles (July 29 – August 1, 2010) ** Travis Pastrana competed in four events after pulling out of Best Trick at the last minute. He came back to freestyle after a 3-year break and took gold, pulling yet another double backflip, the first in X Games freestyle competition. He had troubles in Rally, costing him gold in Rally Racing and the chance to compete in Super Rally, but came back on the bike and won his first gold in Moto X Speed & Style, beating Nate Adams ** Ashley Fiolek won the Women's Motocross Super X for the second year running, becoming the only rider to do so. ** Matt Buyten won gold in Moto X Step Up, beating the former champion, Ronnie Renner. ** Jamie Bestwick became the first person to 4-peat with a win in BMX Vert. ** Pierre-Luc Gagnon became the first athlete to win in Skateboard Vert three times, beating the silver medalist, Shaun White. ** Garrett Reynolds became the first athlete to win BMX Street three times. ** Cam Sinclair made what some call the greatest comeback in action sports history, winning his first X Games gold medal in Best Trick by pulling a double backflip, the trick that bit him hard in Red Bull X Fighters only 8 months before, leaving him in a coma for seven days, and having him retrain his body, learning how to walk and, eventually, to ride again. ** Ryan Sheckler won the X Games gold medal in Skateboard Street seeking redemption after his X Games XV mishap. *'2011: X Games 17' – Los Angeles (July 28–31, 2011) **Shaun White earned his second gold medal in Skateboard Vert, breaking Pierre Luc Gagnon's 3-year winning streak. **Liam Doran took gold on his debut in the Rally Car Racing event after beating Marcus Gronholm in the final. **Nyjah Huston came first in the Men's Skateboard Street, his first X Games gold medal since his participation in the event at the X Games XIV. **Travis Pastrana fell while attempting a rodeo 720, or as he called it "the toilet paper roll", in Moto X Best Trick, breaking bones in his foot and ankle. Despite the injury, he competed in RallyCross three days later using hand controls mounted to the steering wheel. **Jackson Strong landed the first front flip on a dirt bike during Moto X Best Trick, claiming the gold. *'2012: X Games 18' – Los Angeles ''(June 28 – July 1, 2012) ** Bob Burnquist won his fourth Big Air gold medal, and his ninth total gold medals. ** Ronnie Renner won the gold medal in Moto X Step Up, breaking the previous record height of 37' by 10' making it the highest ever at the X Games with 47'. ** Jamie Bestwick 6-peats with a win in BMX Vert. ** Garrett Reynolds 5-peats in BMX Street, the only competitor to win BMX Street in its 5-year history at X Games. ** Sébastien Loeb (Citroën DS3), by then eight consecutive times World Rally Championship winner since 2004, claimed gold on his debut in the X Games' RallyCross event. He dominated silver medalist and WRC rival Ken Block by about 10 seconds after Block's Ford Fiesta was hampered by a tire puncture during the second half of the main final. ** Jagger Eaton becomes the youngest person to compete in the X Games. *'2013: X Games Foz do Iguaçu, Brazil''' **Jake Brown lands the 1st ollie 720 in Skateboard Big Air, earning the bronze. **Mitchie Brusco lands the 1st body varial 900 in Skateboard Big Air. **Bob Burnquist wins his 3rd consecutive gold medal in Skateboard Big Air earning his 23rd X Games medal, and landing the 1st "Lien Air Rodeo Flip 720". **Jamie Bestwick wins his 7th consecutive gold medal in BMX Vert. **Bryce Hudson wins Moto X Step Up as an X Games rookie. **Laia Sanz wins Women's Moto X Enduro X as a rookie, defeating 2-time defending gold medalist Maria Forsberg. *'2013: X Games Barcelona' **Mitchie Brusco landed the 1st 1080 in Skateboard Big Air, earning the silver. He also became the youngest Skateboard Vert medalist (16), earning the bronze. **Bob Burnquist wo his 4th consecutive gold medal in Skateboard Big Air, earning his 24th X Games medal. **Alana Smith won silver in Women's Skateboard Park, becoming the youngest X Games medalist (12). **Jamie Bestwick won his 8th consecutive gold medal in BMX Vert. **Chad Kagy lands the 1st front flip flair in competition during BMX Vert. **Zack Warden landed a bike-flip backflip to late tailwhip during BMX Big Air, and took his second straight gold. *'2013: X Games Munich' **Bob Burnquist won his 5th consecutive gold medal in Skateboard Big Air, earning a record 25th medal, landing the 1st switch ollie 540. *Brett Rheeder, won the first Gold Medal in the inaugural Slopestyle-freeride Mountain bike event. *'2013: X Games Los Angeles 2013' **Elliot Sloan won his 1st gold medal in Skateboard Big Air, defeating Bob Burnquist, who earned his 26th X Games medal (bronze). Tom Schaar took the silver. **Vicki Golden won her 3rd consecutive gold medal in Women's Moto X Racing, defeating Meghan Rutledge, after Rutledge crashed across the gap. She also became the 1st woman to compete in a freestyle moto X competition, earning bronze in Best Whip. **Vince Byron landed the 1st 540 double tail whip in BMX Big Air, earning the silver. Morgan Wade took the gold. *'2014: X Games Austin 2014' **Former Formula One and NASCAR driver Scott Speed wins the Gold in RallyCross Supercars and Mitchell DeJong took it in RallyCross Lites. **Jamie Bestwick won his ninth straight gold medal in BMX Vert. One of the tricks Bestwick pulled was a front flip flair (front flip with a 180 degree rotation). **Newcomer Jimmy Wilkins won the gold medal in Skateboard Vert. This was Wilkins first pro competition. *'2015: X Games Austin 2015' **Colton Satterfield becomes the second person to land a double flair in competition and the first to land it on the Big Air ramp. With this, he took his second straight gold in BMX Big Air. **Thomas Pages won the first ever Moto X Quarterpipe competition, landing a bike-flip and scoring a 95. **Vince Byron landed the first 540 flair on a vert ramp during the BMX Vert contest and took the gold, defeating nine-time defending champion Jamie Bestwick. **Nicki Minaj and Metallica performed in front of massive crowds. *'2016: X Games Austin 2016' **Jackson Strong landed a front flip in Moto X Best Trick and took the gold. Strong had just returned from the hospital after he crash-landed on a double backflip during the Quarterpipe competition about an hour before. **Jamie Bestwick won his tenth gold medal in BMX Vert, landing an Alley-oop 540 Tailwhip (which hadn't been done before). **Scotty Cranmer broke his back when his BMX bike malfunctioned while attempting a backflip double tail whip in BMX Park. *'2017: X Games Minneapolis 2017' *'2018: X Games Sydney 2018' Winter X Games *'1997: Winter X Games 1', Big Bear Lake, California (January 30 – February 2, 1997) ** 38,000 in attendance *'1998: Winter X Games 2', Crested Butte, Colorado ** 25,000 in attendance *'1999: Winter X Games 3', Crested Butte, Colorado ** 30,000+ in attendance *'2000: Winter X Games 4', Mount Snow, Vermont (February 3–6, 2000) ** 83,500 in attendance *'2001: Winter X Games 5', Mount Snow, Vermont ** 85,100 in attendance *'2002: Winter X Games 6', Aspen, Colorado (February 1–5, 2002) *'2003: Winter X Games 7', Aspen, Colorado (January 30 – February 5, 2003) **C.R. Johnson wins bronze in Ski Superpipe. *'2004: Winter X Games 8', Aspen, Colorado (January 22–25, 2004) *'2005: Winter X Games 9', Aspen, Colorado (January 29 – February 1, 2005) *'2006: Winter X Games 10', Aspen, Colorado (January 28–31, 2006) **Jeaux Hall landed the 1080 in the half-pipe contest after 17 attempts. **ESPN signed a contract with the Aspen Skiing Company to keep the Winter X Games in Colorado in 2012 *'2007: Winter X Games 11', Aspen, Colorado (January 25–28, 2007) **Peter Olenick landed the first double-flip (The Whiskey Flip) in halfpipe competition history, starting a revolution and setting a new standard in superpipe tricks. *'2008: Winter X Games 12', Aspen, Colorado (January 24–27, 2008) *'2009: Winter X Games 13', Aspen, Colorado (January 22–25, 2009) **Levi LaVallee attempted the first double backflip on a snowmobile. **Shaun White won the first back-to-back golds in Snowboard Superpipe. *'2010: Winter X Games 14', Aspen, Colorado (January 28–31, 2010) **Eero Ettala won the gold medal in Men's Snowboard Slopestyle. He reached the finals with a staggering 93.33 points. The runner up, Eric Willett, reached only 86.33 points. *'2011: Winter X Games 15', Aspen, Colorado (January 27–30, 2011) **Kelly Clark landed the first 1080 by a woman in competition, in Women's Superpipe. **Torstein Horgmo landed the first triple cork in competition, in Men's Snowboard Big Air. **Shaun White became the first to four peat in Snowboard Superpipe in X Games history. **Sebastian Toutant wins gold as a rookie. **During the Snowmobile Best Trick, the brothers Colten and Caleb Moore successfully landed a two-man backflip but were disqualified because judges ruled the event as an individual sport. Daniel Bodin later took gold for the event. *'2012: Winter X Games 16', Aspen, Colorado (January 26–29, 2012) **Games dedicated to the renowned freestyle skier Sarah Burke, who died on January 19, 2012. **Shaun White won Snowboard Superpipe for the fifth year in a row all while posting a perfect 100 for the first time in the history of either the winter or summer X Games. **Heath Frisby landed the first ever front flip of a snowmobile, in Snowmobile Best Trick. *'2013: Winter X Games 17', Aspen, Colorado (January 24–27, 2013) **Tucker Hibbert became the first Winter X Games athlete to six-peat in any event with his sixth gold medal in Snowmobile SnoCross. **Shaun White won Snowboard Superpipe for the sixth year in a row and in the process shatters the height record out of a halfpipe with a 24'1" or 7.3m backside method air. **Elena Hight became the first snowboarder, male or female, to land a double backside alley-oop rodeo during a halfpipe competition. **The first triple corks were landed in the Ski Big Air competition. Henrik Harlaut earned a perfect score with his nose butter triple cork 1620. **American snowmobiler Caleb Moore became the first X Games participant to die from injuries sustained at the event. He died on January 31, 2013 from complications of injuries suffered in a crash on January 24. *'2013: X Games Tignes, France' **Iouri Podladtchikov lands the 1st cab double cork 1440 in Men's Snowboard Superpipe. *'2014: Winter X Games 18', Aspen, Colorado (January 23–26, 2014) **Tucker Hibbert became the first Winter X Games athlete to seven-peat in any event with his seventh consecutive gold medal in Snowmobile SnoCross. **Max Parrot wins double gold in both Men's Snowboard Slopestyle and Snowboard Big Air. **Yuki Kadono attempts to land the first switch bs triple cork 1620 in Snowboard Big Air. **Max Parrot attempts to land the first cab triple cork 1620 in Snowboard Big Air. *'2015: Winter X Games 19', Aspen, Colorado (January 22–25, 2015) *'2016: Winter X Games 20', Aspen, Colorado (January 28–31, 2016) **Max Parrot lands the first cab triple cork 1800 in Snowboard Big Air. Venues References External links * *X Games Asia official website *Planet X – X Games Australia Category:X Games Category:Recurring sporting events established in 1995 Category:Wide World of Sports (U.S. TV series) Category:Multi-sport events in the United States Category:Skateboarding competitions Category:BMX competitions Category:ESports competitions Category:Skiing competitions in the United States Category:ABC Sports Category:ESPN Category:ESPN2 Category:Freestyle Motocross Category:Snowmobile racing Category:Inline skating Category:Rallying Category:Annual sporting events in the United States